1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shielded ribbon cables such as are widely employed for interconnecting computer and like electronic circuit elements, and more particularly to a cable in which termination and connection of the shield can be effected rapidly and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shielded ribbon cable is widely used, particularly in environments where radio frequency interference and the like is present. In order to achieve good shielding of the conductors from such interference, it is imperative that the shield be connected to the ground at one or more points along the cable run. Connection of the shield to the ground necessitates access to the shield without impairing the conductors or the insulation thereon. Such access is difficult in presently known shielded ribbon cables because the shield is typically of woven or foraminous construction and during fabrication of the cable, portions of the plastic insulative cover are extruded through the foramina of the shield. Such renders removal of insulation from the shield a long and tedious job and requires great care in order to avoid severing the fine gauge conductors of which the shield is formed.